Atonement
by HeartfeliaDragneel
Summary: Reparation for a wrong or injury. Magic sometimes works in strange ways, so it doesn't always go right the first time but faith gives a second chance. The Triple Goddess needs to restore the balance of life and death, Merlin is burdened with regret about Gwaine, Morgana and Arthur. But with time and through new people, you figure that sometimes you did not see everything...


Merlin:

The Triple Goddess looked on at the world with distraught, everything was wrong. The Battle at Camalann, wasn't supposed to happen until Arthur had ruled and had his children. He was too young, to die... And Merlin was still too good.

Morgan Le Faye had failed her, and most importantly failed Morgana.

So in this case, one of the goddess' - The Death Crone took side with Merlin and gave Gwaine, Elyan and Arthur another chance at life, Albion wasn't quite the nation of Great Britain yet, there was too much wrong with the world and too much wrong with the Battle of Camalann. The Maiden Goddess also took side with Merlin, everything was wrong with the battle it wasn't supposed to happen like this but The Mother Goddess wasn't so sure, Morgan did fail to bring about a reunited Albion and to kill Guinevere off, but Guinevere did not bear a son, and left Sir Leon to handle the throne...

The Mother Goddess, looked at Albion it was crumbling away and there was nothing anyone could do to save it, they had to start again at where it all went wrong... They had to let Morgan and Merlin, they had to lead them to...

Atonement

Reparation for a wrong or injury.

* * *

Today was the day...

Marina sighed again, this was not a school trip she was particularly looking forward to. She loved her modern gadgets, electricity and her laptop. She took A-Level History to learn more about how technology advanced, so in a way she did expect that she would have to leave them behind to go visit Cornwall and a castle that was in ruins. What did fascinate her though is the place, she was going to was considered as the powerful Camelot. She wasn't sure if she should believe if Camelot was real or not.

Her Grandfather was obsessed with Camelot and King Arthur, throughout her whole life she was subjected to stories about Camelot and medieval times, so when Marina mentioned that she was going to see what was actually thought to be the castle, he was ecstatic. Her Grandfather never got the chance to take her even for her tour, as when Marina grew older, she watched as her Grandfather cripple from the pain that dementia brought to him. The disease was maddening, it made her Mother resent her Grandfather and ultimately her Father left. And Marina realised never to mention Camelot around her parents.

As a little girl, her Grandfather told her these amazing tales about how this old man Emrys who could do fantastic magic tricks which you would marvel at. Emrys he was waiting for his friend King Arthur to rise again in the year 2013, according to her Grandfather. Marina couldn't remember the date but she knew it was this month. Emrys would probably be dead by now, she would have thought but her Grandfather said he would haven't aged. Marina laughed at him and shrugged off the tale, even though her Grandfather's dementia got worse, he would never forget who Marina was and the Arthurian legend.

She stepped onto the school bus with her mobile in hand, alas the only piece of equipment she was allowed and placed her back pack onto the floor below her and waited for her friends... Her teacher Ms Faye was on the phone to someone. " Yes everything is set and I'll see you at the spot. We have to make sure that he ..." The old hag saw Marina look at her and immediately switched off the phone. Marina raised an eyebrow and started to text her friends.

Immediately, her three friends spotted her while her best friend Frankie was wailing that she was going to break a nail, Marina was glad and slightly relieved that Frankie wouldn't abandon her. There was twenty five people in her A Level class and most of them were very serious only taken the course so they could go onto jobs in professions such as Politics, Business and Law, none of them were really interested in the subject content really, but knew everything so they could get an A* at the subject. It wasn't mandatory to go the school trip, so most of the class dropped out of the class, especially when it was announced that Ms Faye was going on the trip.

So it ended up with five students going on the trip - Marina and Frankie their friends Elliot and Garett. Elliot was really caring and loving, while Garett was an arrogant idiotic player but did have a soft side. The group's dynamic was great but there was a unidentifiable hole which meant that sometimes they should be sad and trying to look for that missing person or thing, they could never really explain it but sometimes Marina felt like they should be in another environment. The final member of the group was Devlin Ruber, a self pompous righteous enemy, who had to be better than everyone, so of course he was going to be on the trip. Devlin had to be the best. And he annoyed Marina to no end, as she was his main rival.

Devlin took a seat right at the back and said nothing to anyone, his camping gear was carelessly thrown on the floor but his water bottle, had been purposely chucked at Elliot's head and Garett was already shouting at him. Frankie told Gareth to leave it while Marina asked how Elliot was and how was his Christmas holidays.

" It felt weird in the Christmas holidays, it kind of felt empty since Gemma..." Elliot stopped in his mid-sentence and tried to contain himself. While Devlin started to make jokes about her, then Gareth lost it.

" Don't make jokes about Gemma, Devlin! It is practically your families fault why she has died!" Garett exploded and got up out of his seat until the snoring Ms Faye woke up because of the commotion and demanded that Gareth would sit down.

The whole journey was now being requested in silence, Ms Faye meant it and the whole journey was horrific. Frankie ended up reading a fashion magazine to pass the time, Elliot sketched the scenery while Garett and Marina started surfing the internet on their phone.

When the journey came to a halt, the bus driver practically kicked them all out, and parked the bus and left them in the small village of Camalann, Mrs Faye at that point told the group that she had to set off to the Villages hotel to see if there was a petrol station nearby. She basically told them to go exploring around and it took them an hour to realise that Ms Faye and the driver had left.

Frankie screamed in frustration while Devlin laughed at her, Frankie didn't take it though as her ebony hair twirled and Frankie faced Devlin, she looked at him with her emerald eyes and glared. Frankie could glare so that you would immediately back off, Francesca Blanchefleur was often ditzy, mildy silly and did rely on her parents money most of the time, but in her own way she was intelligent and when she was angry, she would have an extremely violent temper when she was pushed so far to the limit. So Marina watched intently as the materialistic kind heiress, knock down Devlin like a lioness to a mouse.

" Back off Devlin! You should be more worried than I... After all Ms Faye isn't here, so we can leave you in this abandoned village," Frankie growled through gritted teeth! How was this village abandoned? Then Marina took a second look, it was a ghost town! How could she have not realised this before?

They were alone... Completely alone ...

Then she heard something, she heard someone calling her from somewhere, a soft pure voice was reaching out to her and she needed to follow it!

* * *

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes! He watched this anger fuelled scene before him and he knew that he had found two incarnations it was quite obvious! The two boys were Elyan and Gwaine, he put his hand on his mouth and he tried to be quiet but he could not quite believe it. It was like seeing his friends again, but he nervously saw that he was given himself false hope. Merlin immediately heard a voice that he thought he would never hear again...

" Think again before you speak to me Blanchefleur, you are not the only one with power, sarcasm and wealth," The boy said darkly and gave a cheshire cat grin. It was him... Mordred. The prophecy was coming true. Arthur could rise again. Today was supposed to be the date that Arthur would rise and Merlin would take him back to Avalon.

He had the right magic, he had the right spells... But something was quite right he was sure that the girl Francesca Blanchefleur was Percival's long lost love, then the three teenage boys were Elyan, Gwaine and Mordred. So who was the raven haired girl she looked timid and compassionate, she observed the scene before her and managed to calm down the incarnations of Blanchefleur and Mordred. It couldn't be possible but she had some features of both Freya and Morgana. He pushed them both out of his mind, he wouldn't think of them. It was his fault, if he only revealed his secret to Morgana sooner and tried to protect Freya a little bit better, they both would still be in Camelot.

Now he knew he was being ridiculous...

He stopped, he was only going to hurt himself more and he removed himself from the scene. It was more important to get back to the task at hand, resurrecting Arthur and he did not wait nearly a thousand years as an old man for nothing. They were definitely not finished their conversation as magic has not been reinstated, and Albion, in this world it was four separate areas: Scotland, England and Ireland. They were currently in Wales. But no they needed to reunite Albion and Arthur was needed right now.

So in that moment Merlin realised that he definitely needed to get back to resurrecting, he headed to the Lake of Avalon. The old wizard didn't realise that a witch was following him...

* * *

Morgan Le Faye laughed at herself, she found herself hilarious and she was a proud narcissistic idle wretch but what she did was that she fooled them all! She made them think that Morgana was bad, she made them think that Elyan was dead and her powers made her indestructible, the only thing that she wasn't able to figure out was Emrys's identity until now. She thought about the great purge, she was the unknown elder sister to Morgause and Morgana.

She thought about the times before she had taken over Morgana's body, but it had to be done. Her own body had made her weak and it was down to a simple disease - Cancer, was the modern day term for it. No known cure and she didn't even bother to tell Morgause. Instead she made Morgause think that she disappeared by talking about peace and love. Instead she hid herself in the magical bracelet which wouldn't have been much use to Morgana any way because the healing powers were all but gone, so Morgan ultimately possessed Morgana and took her memories, and her friendships, and her compassion so Morgan could twist them. Morgana's powers were strong and ultimately Morgan could not have used her own powers to replace them, as that would have killed them both. Morgan did make Morgana's powers stronger though.

Morgana did try to relent but Morgan's hold was to strong, and there was no way that Morgause could have known that Morgan took control of Morgana's body. It bit back Morgan though, with all the twisting of evil and Morgana noticing everything herself and being able not to have any say it herself the product was that the fake Morgana became a monster and possibly a physcopath unable to retain any compassion and going from an innocent ward to a ruthless sorceress in a matter of months.

Poor little sister; poor little Morgana!

Morgan figured out that Morgana did have a brotherly love for Arthur, she had a strong friendship for her Gwen and before Morgan took control she loved Merlin! That puzzled Morgan Le Faye beyond belief, they were such a strong unit - Morgana, Merlin, Gwen and Arthur. That they would have probably succeeded bringing magic back and making Arthur's rain the best one.

That can't happen though, Morgan thought evilly because she couldn't stand by as a man ruled again. She hated Uther, at twelve years old a girl, before the great purge had happened, he was going to marry her off, to create allegiances, of course that was fine and probably would have helped her Family. But she was twelve, and she was Gorlois's Daughter not his. He ultimately did treat all women as a piece of meat. That was unfortunately the catalyst, at twelve years old she was sent to a forty year old King, who raped and battered her in vain and as a failing King, he was often vicious to her and that made her activate her powers one day. The day he died, she was sent back used and disapproved, she was forteen. Then she started to notice things how her Mother was basically forced by Uther, to come to his chambers while Gorlois was away, how Uther took down settlements from barren kings and then the great purge happened, Morgause and herself were helped by Gaius and were saved by the Druids.

The Druids were attacked because they were weak and one by one they were picked off, that was when Morgan realised that the world was an evil place and no one was an innocent being. She would have to kill, she would have to attack and she would have to cast spells. And that what she learnt Morgana to do, even though Morgana was now frozen by her Morgan's own spell. Morgana wasn't dead as Morgan saved her by leaving her when Excalibur entered her, so when Morgana would wake up, she had a decision to make but Morgan severely doubted that Morgana was in a rush to follow her footsteps, to be a high Priestess. But somehow it was too late as Morgan did make that decision for her...

The only thing that Morgan admitted that she made a mistake was that she slipped up and let her sister Morgause die. And somehow she blamed the Pendragons. So she tried to fire a final assault, then everything got worse for herself and Morgana.

The Enchantress loved her new body, it was a little bit like her original one but with porcelain skin, sky blue eyes and firey red hair. She hated being a teacher, but it was a clever disguise and with that she took off her glasses and put her hair out the teacher's bun. The original teacher Mrs Lewis was dead by now, couldn't handle Morgans thoughts so Morgan would be able to use all her magic in this body.

So Morgan Le Faye made a decision that she herself would kill Merlin and Arthur but it didn't mean that she wouldn't leave the incarnations in Camlann...

* * *

They had spent all afternoon searching for the bus and/or Mrs Faye, but the voice in Marina's head led her to a lake, and it was boiling. The heat in January was so unusual that made all five of them, start to sunbathe and lie on the grass sleepily. The day was so perfect that Garrett, Frankie and Elliott were fast a sleep, making her and Devlin the only ones still awake. This was a very awkward but they learnt to tolerate each other and said nothing. Devlin turned his back, the curly black haired boy was trying to sleep.

" Oh Marina..." The soft feminine voice floated in the air, and it pushed Marina into the lake. A coffee haired girl was smiling at her in the water, Marina instantly knew who it was - The Lady of the Lake. " I've been waiting for you, you see Marina my time in this world is up and you are my incarnation, if you think hard enough, you have all my knowledge and some of my memories of how we came to be."

" Why Freya?" How did the name slip her lips? How could she even breathe under water? Was the Lady's name Freya? Her Grandfather always remarked her as the Lady of the Lake and then the knowledge blew her by force. She remembered Merlin, Camelot and The Great Battle even though she had never even seen a picture. " Why me?"

" Magic works in ways, that even the The High Priestesses and the Triple Goddess can't explain properly, even if they tried to. But you see there is a balance in life and death, if a purpose wasn't fulfilled, you would be brought back in a similar form, like I am to you. I have failed my task and now you have to try to walk this Earth with Excalibur, and reunite Albion, you see Marina you are much stronger than me. Now you must go and leave everything behind, with your friends and wait for Merlin & Arthur to return. You must explain this to him, like how your friends will explain which incarnation they are to Merlin. You must say that you are the only Lady of the Lake now! Now go Mar..." With that Freya was gone from this world forever, and when Marina woke up she was on the grass.

It was no longer boiling, it was pouring down and all five of the incarnations turned to each other! How could this be possible? It was just a dream... Only a dream Marina chanted... Then something silver caught her eye!

Excailbur was right infront of her...

And a very aged Merlin!

* * *

Ok guys I recently saw the finale of Merlin and I was way angry about it, so I guess this is me trying to make myself happy again but no don't think yeah this is going to have a happy ending and everyone will be in love and alive! WOOP :DDD No! I just want to fix the ending! Because it was awful, Merlin writers screwed up big time in my eyes and they made me cry on Christmas Eve. For example they made Morgana an evil devoid of emotion monster, when she used to be able to be compassionate and caring. Even in the legends Morgan/Morgana was sometimes friend, sometimes foe. So I'm going to try make Morgana turn bad but in not I'm so evil and I don't care about anyone way! I want me to like her again, like I did up until the end of season 4. Another thing I'm pissed about is how they just killed Gwaine off like that, thinking he had failed and he looked so destroyed. Broke my heart :'( and Morgana's send off was so so BAD D: Yeah Merlin stabbed her - why the fudge did you not do that two seasons ago? GRRR! D:

P.S If you are wondering who Blanchefleur is she is a figure in the legend, who Percival's love intrest was and the thing is the writer never finished explaining what happened to Blanchefleur and Percival, so I'm going to incorporate some of that and I'm going to have other figures cropping up from the legend as well!

P.P.S Anyone who gets "Garrett" and "Devlin Ruber" reference gets a cookie from me :)


End file.
